Chapter 3:I KILL ABOVE THE HILL
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 3:I KILL ABOVE THE HILL' We started running in the town and when I asked where we were going(I was a little tired to ask ''again) Mr Zc said that we were heading to a junkyard.My das was with us because he wanted to make sure I won't be dog-food.Whe we arrived,Mr Zac said'Here he is".He pointed to a...pegasus!I was stunned.In front of me,was a big brown horse with wings!"''I call him Bob.Now,get on his back and we're ready to fly to Camp." Mr Zac said.He got on the pegasus' back.I'm quite tall,so I got on without help."I'll send you an Iris-Message when we arrive,Mr Jake." "OK,Zac.Take care,Ec." "Ill be fine Dad.Woah!"I said when the pegasus got off.Soon,all I could see of New Jersey was a big bullet.Oh,man,I thought,it was amazing up there.The clouds,the clean air.As I was watcing a moving cloud that looked like a harpy,I saw a black pegasus flying.But...it hadn't wing and looked like it was made of dark smoke.Sparks of lighning were coming from his body."Um,Mr Todbol what's that?" He turned and saw where I was pointing.He cursed in Ancient Greek."Anemoi Thuellai!"he said angry."Quickly,take that."He gave me a shield made out of bronze that was hanging on the pegasus.Then,he took a bow and a quiver and threw an arrow with a glowing bronze tip,but the Anemoi was flying fast next to us and he missed. I tried my new power."ΠΥΡ!"But,the monster didn't start burning. "It's made of air,it can's be set on fire"Mr Zac said,while throwing another arrow.Nothing.He wasn't very good at archery,but the Anemoi was too far to fight it with his knives.I understood that the Anemoi wanted to tire Mr Zac and then attack.He threw three arrows and he managed to injure it."Okay,that will slow it down.So,let's get out of here!'he yelled and made the pegasus fly ''really fast. When Bob slowed down,we were flying above some hills.Then,while I was thinking Ouf,evil-Dolly is gone! ''I saw evil-Dolly again.Okay,I was tired with that monster.I grabbed the bow from Mr Zac,who looked surprised,and took an arrow from the quiver.I trew it exactly where the last arrow had injured it.It dissolve into golden ashes.As it was dissolving,I noticed we were flying above a hill with the most big pine tree I've ever seen on the top.Mr Zac turned the pegasus down.We landed in the most amazing place in the world.Camp Half Blood.I was excited as we were landing.I could see a big blue cottage,an arena where some guys were fighting with swords,a small bronze building like a garden warehouse,a white-burble building with chimneys on the roof and noises of hammers coming from inside,some courts,a marble amphitheatre,some tables surrounded by white marble collumns in a courtyard overlooking the sea,(Long Island,New York,we had travelled so far).a river,a lake,the woods.The most of the building were designed in Ancient-Greek style.We landed near the pegasi stables."Welcome to Camp,Ector."Mr Zac said to me. "Yeah,it's nice to be here,I guess."I said while looking at the beach.I noticed three campers were walking towards us. "Zac,is he the half-blood from N.Jersey?" "Yes." Next to the guy who had spoken,stood the prettiest girl I had seen that far,with curly brown hair,green eyes,perfect makeup.She looked like a godess,although I hadn't seen one yet.Next to her,stood a muscular guy, maybe 17,not very tall,with sky-blue eyes.His hair was too light to call it brown and too dark to call them blonde,in the color of honey.He had a green four-leaf clover-tatoo in his arm.He eyes were glowing confidence.The guy who whad spoken was tall,blonde,with a bow and quiver on his back. "Well,who's gonna give him a tour?" "I will"the blonde guy said.'Your name?"asked when we started walking. "Ector Care.Your name?"I asked "Alex Lighterm."He started pointing around."Strawberry fields.We sell them to make equipmennt.Dionysoys' kids and Demeter's kids and Hecate's kids help them grow fast and make them more tasty."He continued walking and I followed.We reached the garden warehouse."Come on"he said and opened the door.When I got inside,there weren't any gardening tools.The place was full of weapons:swords,knives,axes,javellins,spears,bows,arrows.It has peices of armour,shields and many glowing metal bars."Ector,do you know why this camp exits? "No" "There are monsters in the world,that kill demigods like us,and were brought here to be trained so we can survive outof camp.So,every demigod needs a weapon,made out of Celestial Bronze,which id deadly to monsters.Um,take this.",he said and gave me a knife."Stab that".He pointed to an armor.Istabbed it,but still I wasn't good with that."Do you think you're good in a specific weapon?" "Um,as I was coming here with Mr Todbol,I threw an arrow to an Anemoi Thuellai and I didn't miss."'' "Great!Let's if it was just a lucky shot or you are good with it." he said while taking a bow from a shelf.He gave it to me,with an arrow from a quiver."Try to hit that bottle"he said.I walked to the other wall and I threw the arrow.The next moment,the bottle was a bead on the arrow. "Awsome!"Alex said.He picked a quiver and he gave it to me."There are many bows,try all of them."I lifted and threw arrows with some bows,until I found the right one for me."Okay"he said.We continued the tour.He pointed to the white-marble building and he said"That's the Forge.Hephaestus kids spent a lot of time in there,making weapons" "Sword-fighting arena,the woods-hey,don't go in there unarmed or alone,it's full of monsters" "But I thought the Camp isa monster-free zone." "Yes,it is.Those monsters never come out of the wood." "Okay." "In the woods,we play Capture the Flag.It's a game.There are two teams,with one flag each team and the winner team is the one who brings the opposite team's flag in his own team's territory.We play it with weapons,so it's a good trainig,especially with the monsters." He pointed again."The Cabins,where campers stay,with their sibling.Each cabin is designed in each god style.I was stunned.Those cabins were the most interesting buildings I had evere seen.There was another goden cabin that was glowing in the afternoon sunlight,another made from silver,another with chimneys,onethers with a grass roff and beautiful flowers on the ledges,another painted red androck music coming from inside. "Cool building"I said. "Yeah"Alex said. "In which cabin are you?'I asked "Apollo Cabin"he pointed to the golden one.Music was coming from inside. "Apollo,god of the sun,music,archery and healing?" "Yeah.Do you know Greek Mythology?" Alex asked. "I read books very often." "Aren't you dyslexic?" "No,why?" "Demigods' brains are hire-wired in Ancient Greek and the can't read modern languages well." "Well,I am not dyslexic.But,I had a strange dream where I saw my name in Ancent Greek and managed to read it." "We have strange dreams often" "Okay."He continued pointing"Mess Hall"said and pointed to the tables."Canoe lake,Arts and Crafts,volleyball and basketball courts,Amphitheater,Climbing wall"he last pointed to a huge rock with lava coming down from the top" "Uh,it wont burn you.Just your hair and clothes,if you're not quick enogh."Alex said when he noticed my scaried look. Then,we stared walking towards the big blue cottage.There was a man drinking coca-cola and playing cards with a centaur,half man,half a white stallion."Hellow,Alex.And you must be Mr Care.Nice to meet you. "Nice to meet you..." "I'm Chiron" "The ''Chiron,the super hero-teacher from Greek Mythology?" "Yes,I am." "Nice to meet you Mr Chiron." "You can call me Chiron,simply.Now Zac will show you the video-movie."Mr Zac appeared from inside. "Ector,I Iris-messaged your dad and told him you're OK.So,let's watch!"He went inside and I followed.We reached the second floor and he opened a door.I got inside where a computer was and three chairs.I took a seat nd Mr Zac started the video-movie. A blonde man started talking"''Hellow demigod!You are here in Camp Half Blood to be trained so you can survive outof Camp,because those awful monsters want to eat you!But let's start from the begining.First,there are the Olympian Gods ad many minor gods.There are also centaurs,satyrs,nymphs,harpies,pegasi,cyclopes,hellhounds and generally everey creature you can fing in Greek Mythology.Second,the gods are part of the Western Civilazaton and they follow it as it moves,like it moved from Greece to Rome.Third,the gods have kids with mortals and thoe kids are called half-bloods or demigods and they are half-human,half-god.They need to be trained to survive out of Camp's magic boundaries.So,they're brougt here to be trained.So,have a nice training!"the video-movie endend. "Any questions?'Mr Zac said. "How do we know who is our godly parent?"I asked "They claim their children.Lastsumer they made a promise to clai them by the age of thirteen,when the monsters usually start attacking.Satyrs go to schools to search for them.Now,let's go to the amphitheater." It was alreay dark outside when I went to the Amphitheater.I saw that the camp had more than a hundred demigods.The fire that burned in the center changes color and size depending to the people's mood.The Apollo kids started singing while playing lyres and soon the demigods folowed.Me too.Then,when we wre singing "Deep in Ionian Sea" everybody stopped singing and started looking at me.Well not me ''exactly.They looked at my head and I was like ''What's wrong with my hair?.Then,I noticed the air above my head was glowing purple and Chiron said to me"Welcome,Ector Care,son of Hecate,godess of magic." Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea Category:GreekArcher365